


Иллюстрация к тексту "Сон не дарит чудес"

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Army, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humanized, Illustrations, Military, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Series: ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 6 ББ-квест Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Иллюстрация к тексту "Сон не дарит чудес"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сон не дарит чудес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896169) by [fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020). 



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cc/ee/O2dvVDK1_o.jpg)


End file.
